1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stick-type connected nails which are used for a nailing machine, and more particularly to stick-type connected nails which can prevent the entanglement of nails when a plurality of nails are superposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to connected nails which are used for a nailing machine, there are roll-type connected nails which are formed by connecting nails with a plastic belt or a wire and connected nails such as stick-type connected nails 1 shown in FIG. 7 which are formed by arranging large-sized nails 2 in parallel in an equidistant manner and by connecting the nails by gluing a connecting band 3 such as a craft paper or the like on vertically midst portions of shaft portions of the nails 2.
The stick-type connected nails 1 which cannot be bent has a relatively small number of nails per a sheet. Accordingly, in a nailing machine of a general type which loads a sheet of stick-type connected nails in a nail magazine, the stick-type connected nails have to be frequently replenished during a nailing operation.
If there would be a mechanism which is formed such that a plurality of sheets of stick-type connected nails are loaded in a nail magazine in a superposed manner and the stick-type connected nails can be fed one by one, such a mechanism is convenient since it could reduce the number of replenishment of connected nails. Actually there is a nailing machine of a multiple loading type which has such a constitution. However, when the conventional stick-type connected nails 1 are loaded in a nail magazine in a superposed manner, as shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, between respective nails which constitute a sheet of stick-type connected nails 1a, heads H or shaft portions S of neighboring stick-type connected nails 1b are tangled so that the stick-type connected nails 1a cannot be fed.
To solve such a problem, the above-mentioned nailing machine provides a separator to a nail magazine, wherein the separator which is inserted between neighboring stick-type connected nails to separate two sheets of stick-type connected nails is mounted in the inside of the nail magazine and the separator and a nail feeding pawl are operated in an interlocking manner to prevent the entanglement of the connected nails. However, this makes the mechanism of the nail magazine complicated. Thus, the cost is increased and the nailing machine becomes large-sized thus lowering the operability of the nailing machine.